Auctioned Off
by Eleviel of LothLorien
Summary: Hermione needs to raise money to buy back the house elves from their 'families'. She needs to have an auction, but what will she sell? Mature audiences only! Rated M for adult scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is Eleviel here and I have just written a Dramione one-shot. You see I needed a break from Drarry stories and this popped into my head. Anyway, I hope you all like it. If you like it, or just have something to say, please review. This story is a bit of a _find the lyric_ contest. (All from Paramore songs) I will post the song and the lyric in the next chapter's A/N. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Auctioned Off**

_Summer, 1999_

The house elves needed to be free. The only way to do that was to raise money to buy them from their families. So Hermione needed money, and fast.

It was after the war and now there was no excuse to put it off any longer. There was nothing holding her back. They had a right, just as anyone else did, to be free. They had a right to live by themselves and earn a living and be treated fairly.

It was a warm afternoon in Hermione's parent's house; she was watching the television when an auction show started up. That was where she got her idea. It was perfect; if she held an auction she could raise a heap of money and all she would have to do was find the things to sell.

But what to sell? Aha! More brilliant ideas were flying out of the witches head and to help her sort them, she cast a visibility charm, letting her see all of the ideas in writing just as she had them.

They floated around in front of them and as she looked them over she found one that she particularly liked the look of. She reached out with her perfectly manicured nails and snagged the small strand of standard type.

"Perfect." She muttered as she banished the others to the back of her mind and put the writing in the pocket of her jeans. She jumped off the couch and ran down the hall towards her room. She had planning to do.

_Autumn, 1999_

"If you would all just quiet down, we'll get started." Hermione voice boomed out over the divinations room and she watched as those in the room cut off their conversations and looked towards the small stage that had been set up at the front of the classroom.

"You know why you're here today! We are raising money to free the house elves!" Hermione said, her wand was held against her throat so as to magnify her voice. She grinned as the crowd cheered, then she motioned for them to quiet down once again.

"I have some volunteers helping me out today! Say hello to Harry Potter," She gestured at the Boy Who Lived Twice and the audience roared. They shouted, clapped and stomped their feet. _Oh, yes. Harry will raise quite a lot._

"Ron Weasley," The applause was not so raucous this time but it still raised quite a buzz in her ears.

When they quieted she announced the next helper, "Ginny Weasley!" The crowd cheered again and as she waited for them to settle down she thought over her plan once more.

She announced the rest of the names, "Neville Longbottom. Luna Lovegood. The Patil Twins. And myself." Each name got a rather loud round of applause, although Hermione's name got the loudest.

"I am going to name a student, and then we will start the bidding for that student. Bids are shouted out and when the highest bid is placed and no-one tops it, that bidder will take student and get to do whatever they want with them. Of course, within boundaries that the student sets." Hermione said pointedly to the crowd. They were teenagers, for Merlin's sake, she knew what they got up to behind closed doors.

"Alright, lets start with Harry Potter!" Hermione clapped her gavel down onto the wood of the pedestal that she stood behind. "Start the bidding at 50 Galleons."

"100 Galleons!" Shouted a Ravenclaw from the third row.

"150!" Shouted a Hufflepuff.

"300 Galleons!" Shouted a young Gryffindor from the first row.

"400 Galleons." Came the reply of the original bidder, the Ravenclaw.

"500!" Yelled the Hufflepuff.

"600." The others had dropped out; it was now up to the Ravenclaw girl and the Hufflepuff boy.

"I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now!" Hermione shouted to amp up the bidders.

"700!" Shouted the Hufflepuff boy. Hermione didn't know his name but Harry clearly did. She could see him grinning whenever the Hufflepuff made a call.

"750!" The Ravenclaw was getting a little flustered now.

"800!" The Hufflepuff boy was standing now. His neck puffing out as he shouted his bid.

"I can't beat that." The Ravenclaw girl slumped in her chair, Hermione tapped her gavel on the wood and Harry leaped from the stage and into the Hufflepuff's arms.

"Just drop your money off with McGonagall in the corner over there." Hermione gestured to the witch and when McGonagall nodded for her to continue, she did.

Time went by and Ron went for 300 Galleons. Ginny cost a young Gryffindor 700. Neville sold for 675 Galleons, more than Ron, which surprised Hermione. Luna went for almost 200 Galleons, she was not in the least offended by this. The Patil twins went for 500 each, both to the same Slytherin boy, they didn't seem to mind, house unity was really coming along since McGonagall put the new rules into action.

"Now for me." Hermione stepped out from behind the podium and into full view of the remaining crowd. She wore her regulation school skirt and blouse but the buttons to the white long-sleeved shirt were undone to show her ample bosom and her sleeved rolled up to her elbows. Her skirt was hiked up to mid-thigh and she had applied a thin layer of lip-gloss upon her rosy lips.

The boys in the room gasped and sat forwards in their seats. Some pulled out their wallets and scrounged around for a few extra Galleons. One of them sat still. He was a Slytherin, one of the few who had come to the auction. He was well known and easy to spot with white hair that hung down to his eyes. Draco Malfoy.

His mother had almost not let him come back to Hogwarts when it was reopened after the war. He had insisted and boy was he glad he had. He now got to see the glorious mudblood on display with outrageously tempting uniform alterations, offering herself up to be bought. Oh, yes. The inter-house unity was worth it for this.

"Let's start the bidding at, say… 100 Galleons." Hermione whacked the gavel down and then let it drop to the floor. She bent to pick it up, giving the crowd a nice view of the tops of her thighs.

"200!" Shouted a Gryffindor.

"300." Another Gryffindor.

"450!" Shouted the first Gryffindor.

"500." A Hufflepuff joined the fray.

"570!" Called out a Ravenclaw.

"600 Galleons." Shouted the second Gryffindor, the first had dropped out after 570.

"700!" The Ravenclaw called.

"800!" Yelled the second Gryffindor. It looked to be between the sixth year Gryffindor girl and the seventh year Ravenclaw boy.

_Wow, I'm going for more than Harry! _That was a large boost to the old self-esteem.

"2000 Galleons." Came a sharp spoken voice from the back of the room. He stood up and his face met the light, giving Hermione a perfect view of just who had made that last bid.

"No." She whispered as her eyes widened. She didn't want it but she knew the rules of the auction, if Draco Malfoy won, then he got to do what he wanted with her for 24 hours.

"Anyone going to try and top that?" Draco sauntered to the front of the room and put a hand on Hermione's podium. He grinned mischievously at her and ran a manicured fingernail up the side of her arm and under the rolled up blouse sleeve.

"Please," Hermione croaked. She cleared her voice and tried again. "Please, does anyone else have a bid?" She glanced around, hoping that someone might shout out something, anything. "Anyone?"

"Alright then!" Malfoy shouted as he picked up the gavel and slammed it down onto the wood.

"You pay your money and I'll clean up here." Hermione ground out through clenched teeth. "I'll meet you over there in five minutes." Malfoy nodded and walked away.

_How did this happen? _ Of course, Hermione knew exactly how it had happened and she knew that no-one could get her out of the deal now. McGonagall had warned her of this but the Gryffindor had insisted. Minerva had been hesitant but Hermione was Head Girl, she could take care of herself.

"Ready to go?" Malfoy's lilting voice drew Hermione out of her thoughts and into the present. He offered her his arm that she hesitantly took, and then he walked them towards the door.

"We raised 5,675 Galleons, Hermione!" McGonagall shouted as the enemies walked out of the door.

The walk to the Slytherin dorms was refreshingly quiet compared to the loud chatter of Divinations room. Malfoy didn't try to talk to her and she didn't try to talk to him until they were down in the dungeons.

"Why would you bid on me?" Hermione asked hesitantly as she turned her head towards the blond. When he met her searching gaze she felt her spine prickle at the intensity of his stormy eyes.

"Do you not see how you are dressed, Mudblood?" He gestured to her clothes. It was true; she _had_ dressed provocatively that morning for she knew that the students of Hogwarts thought with their sexual organs. She knew it would give her better chances at raising money. Ginny had argued with her on that one, but Hermione was never wrong, and she wasn't now.

"Yes, but me? A filthy mudblood?" Hermione scoffed at his look of surprise. "I have been called that so often that it doesn't matter to me anymore." She looked at his expression. "Oh my Merlin, you really think that you can call me 'mudblood' for seven years and I _won't _get used to it? Merlin, Malfoy. You really are daft!" She laughed at him then.

He pushed her up against the door of one of the dungeon classrooms. "How dare you laugh at me, you filthy mudblood." His face was rather close to hers now and if he leaned any closer their noses would be touching.

"You really do not learn, do you Malfoy? Well, let me spell it out for you. Erherm. The. Word. Mudblood. Does. Not. Affect. Me." She smiled sweetly at him then pulled out from his grip and continued on down the hallway.

She was suddenly pulled sideways through a door and into one of the grungy classrooms. Her back hit the wall and she had barely enough time to register what was happening and where she was before a pair of soft lips crashed onto her own.

She was kissing him back before she knew what was happening. "Mrmph, Malfoy. What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly when she managed to push him away.

"I have twenty-four hours with you, remember?" He leaned his forehead against hers and glanced into her brown eyes.

Hermione glanced at her watch. "Twenty-three hours and forty-six minutes."

He chuckled, "Know-it-all." He murmured before he crashed his lips onto hers again.

This time she kissed him back with more passion than she had ever kissed with before. She wrapped her arms about his neck and pulled him closer to her so that she could feel his erection rubbing against her stomach.

"I guess you consent, then?" He asked when she pulled back to yank off his school shirt. She ran her hands along the sculpted muscles that Quidditch had bought him and looked up into his eyes darkened with desire.

"Oh, definitely." She breathed as she lay kisses along his chest. Her deft fingers worked at the buttons of his trousers and soon his raging erection was held only in the silk of his boxers.

"Nah-ah." He pushed her gently away from him and stalked towards her. "I am in almost nothing, and you are still covered. That is not how Malfoy's play." He pushed her against the teacher's desk until she was lying down.

She helped him unbutton her blouse and pull it off her shoulders, and then she wriggled out of her skirt and waved her wand so that all their clothes were folded neatly and stacked in a corner.

"Wow." He breathed, as he looked her over. She wore a black-lace bra and panties that matched and her skin was a smooth ivory. He ran a hand down her sculpted body and swore to himself when his fingers brushed up against the small wet patch at the base of her panties. "Shit, Hermione." He muttered before he ripped the cloth from her body, eliciting a small squeak from her.

"Has anyone ever touched you here?" He asked as he pinched at her lower lips. He smiled when she gasped and nodded her head. So he wouldn't be her first. Damn, he would have loved to cause her pain and pleasure in the same space of time.

"Ron, right after the war. Only once, he wasn't very good." She giggled a little and then moaned when Malfoy slipped a finger into her slick heat.

He added another and as he drove them in and out of her he reached up and unclasped her bra. As it sprung open to reveal her luscious breasts, he palmed one and leaned over to grab the other in his mouth. This caused her to groan with want and need.

"Malfoy, please." She moaned as his fingers drove up and rubbed against her g-spot.

"Say my name." He growled around her nipple.

"Malfoy!" She gasped but he shook his head.

"My first name."

"Draco! Oh, Draco!" She shouted as she came. Her juices soaked his fingers and after he withdrew them he pushed them into his mouth around her breast. She could feel the slick heat of herself mixing with his saliva as he licked over her bosom, making her orgasm draw out to its fullest.

"I need you in me." She stated as she leaned her head back against the desk.

She didn't have to say it twice. Draco soon had himself out of his boxers and lining up to her entrance. He pushed the head into the tight heat and groaned before shoving the rest in.

Hermione cried out; he was much larger than Ron and he stretched her. She could feel herself pulsing around him as she came down from her high.

Draco stayed still so that she could get used to the feel of him in her. When her hands fluttered at his chest, he began to stroke in and out of her. When she moaned in pleasure he moved faster.

And faster.

And faster.

"Don't stop, Draco. Don't ever stop." She moaned as she felt him pump in and out, hitting her g-spot every third thrust. She gasped in surprise and pleasure when his fingers came down to give her clit a little squeeze.

"Merlin, Hermione. You're so tight!" He growled as his fingers tweaked at her and he thrust harder and deeper.

As he growled those dirty words, she screamed and came around him, her insides fluttering and pulsing, bringing him to his end as well.

He lay on top of her, both of them breathing hard. He grinned down at her and moved the sweaty strands of hair out of her face. "That was wonderful, Hermione." She moaned.

"What, no 'mudblood'?" She asked as she leaned up to give him a sweet kiss.

"It doesn't affect you anymore, and your first name does." He leaned down to her ear, gave it a lick and whispered, "Hermione."

As she groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, he felt himself twitch inside her.

"Again, Draco? Could we possibly do that _again_?" She asked, with surprise clouding her voice.

"I have you for another … twenty-three hours and four minutes. We can do this," He thrust into her. "Over and over again." He grinned at her and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a biting kiss.

"I can't wait." She muttered as he thrust again, building up speed.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! Tell me what worked and what didn't and if you really liked it! Did you find the lyric? Tell me if you think you did! Eleviel**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys requested and so I have done. Here is the second chapter, now I don't know how long this tale will be but if you like it I shall write it!**

**The lyric from the last chapter was _I can feel the pressure. It's getting closer now _and that was from 'Pressure' (Paramore, All we know).Oh and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

"Draco, I can't walk." Hermione murmured as she watched the man who had kept her awake _all_ night get up and begin to dress in his school uniform. They had moved to his dorm room right after their second romping session. Because he was Head Boy, he got his own room in the Slytherin dorms. Hermione had the same privilege in the Gryffindor dorms.

He turned from the mirror and grinned at the girl spread out on his satin sheets. "You'll survive." He said against her lips as he leaned down to give her a quick peck.

"No, I don't think I will." She pushed herself up on one elbow and smiled back at him.

"Sure you will. You just have to get out of bed." He ripped the sheets from the mattress and Hermione gasped when she felt his cool hand running up her thigh. She gave him her most seductive look but he had a will made of steel. "Get up, you have Potions first."

She looked at him, shock clouding her brown eyes. "You know what I have first?" She swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand. "Ah shit." She muttered when her limbs fell out from under her.

"Yes, I know. I'm in that class with you, Granger." He gave her a withering look and turned back to the mirror.

"Oh, right." She managed to stand and moved over towards the blond. She hesitated behind him, knowing that he could see her in the mirror, before putting her hands on his waist.

He turned to face her, his stormy grey eyes meeting her brown ones. He placed his hands over hers and slowly pried them off his waist. "Granger," He sighed closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "This was a one-time thing. Or a sixteen-time thing." He chuckled a little but couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes again.

"Right, sorry. House elves, yep." She made the 'p' pop before gathering her clothes and swiftly moving towards the adjoining bathroom. When she emerged she was fully clothed and had a hard look about her. "Bye." She muttered before opening the door, exiting and slamming it behind her.

* * *

"So how were your twenty-four hours, Harry?" Hermione asked as she sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. She looked at her friends and noticed they all had sheepish grins on their faces. "Like mine, I guess." She muttered.

"Well, let's just say that Hufflepuff Bruce is _very _good in bed." Harry's grin spread from ear to ear and his eyes glowed.

"Ugh, mate. Too much information!" Ron said as he pushed his empty plate away.

"How was your time with that Ravenclaw girl, Ron?" Harry asked as he munched on a piece of bacon. He grinned as his best friend's face went beetroot red and then laughed loudly when Ron whacked him over the head like Snape used to.

"Hey, Gryffindor. Are you proud to be common whores?" Pansy Parkinson stood next to the part of the table where they were seated and, with her posse behind her, stalked closer to Hermione. "I heard that our Draco bought you for a little fun. Was it nice to be with a _real _man for once?"

Ron bristled and made to stand but Harry put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a meaningful look telling him to stay put. This was Hermione's fight.

"It was wonderful and I'm sure that you already know that, right Pansy? Or was it all false your relationship with Malfoy?" Hermione had to admit that was not her best comeback. What she really wanted to do was punch both Parkinson and Malfoy in the nose.

"Ooh. Scary." Parkinson pursed her lips and sent an air kiss Hermione's way. She cackled and walked out of the Great Hall, her posse on her heels.

As the Gryffindor watched after the Slytherins she glanced over at their table and noticed a certain blond looking her way. He nodded at her but she didn't return it, instead she turned back to her friends and continued to discuss their nights.

* * *

As she stirred her potion, her hair becoming frizzier by the second, she glanced over at the boy whose bed she had shared. He was lazily adding ingredients and stirring with the glass rod that had been supplied. He wrote a few notes on the parchment sitting next to him but otherwise he was untroubled.

Hermione found herself captivated by the slow and steady movements of the gorgeous Slytherin and as a result of this her potion turned from the required green goo into a thin yellow liquid.

"Miss Granger, what have you done to your solution? You're meant to be finding a way to heal a bone break, not cause the patient to break out in boils!" Slughorn marked something off on his clipboard and gave her a disappointed look.

"Sorry, Professor. I don't know what came over me." She looked down at the liquid in her cauldron and sighed. She picked up her wand and spelled the muck away but in her haste it didn't go very far. Instead of going out to the garden for the plants, it landed in another cauldron. Three guesses as to whose that was.

"What in Merlin's name was that for, Granger?" Draco Malfoy looked down at the yellow/green splashes on his pristine white shirt that she had watched him put on that very morning. He turned towards her and gave her the same withering look that she received from him earlier.

"I... I..." The blood ran from her face and seemed to go to the back of her neck. She glanced at the rest of her classmates and then rushed out of the door.

Saying that he needed to clean up, which he did, Malfoy followed her out of the classroom.

"What is wrong with you, Granger?" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. There were tear streaks on her cheeks and her hair was so frizzy it was brushing against the wall that was over ten centimetres away.

"Nothing's _wrong_ with me, Dra-Malfoy." Hermione yanked her arm away and tried to continue walking down the corridor but after all of their ... activities the previous night and being so distressed, they wouldn't co-operate.

"Shit, Granger." Draco exclaimed as he caught her. He lay her gently on the stone floor and sat down next to her against the wall.

"Please, last night. It wasn't just sex, was it?" She looked up at him, her head was cushioned on his thighs and she reached up with a hand to wipe the goo off his face. He smiled down at her and ran a hand through her hair, his fingers getting caught in one of the frizzes.

"I don't know, Granger. It was ... amazing but you're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin." He shrugged.

Hermione laughed. "Sounds like something out of a Shakespeare play."

"What?" Malfoy was severely confused.

"He was a muggle, though some think him a wizard, who wrote plays and one of them was called Romeo and Juliet and in it the girl and boy were from two separate families and were forbidden to be together. Sound familiar?"

"Oh, what happened? In the end, I mean."

"Juliet killed herself because she thought Romeo was dead. He wasn't so he killed himself because she _was_ dead. Shakespeare liked those sad endings." Hermione shrugged and struggled to sit up. Without even thinking about it Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione.

She stiffened until she realised that he wasn't going to move and then she relaxed into his embrace.

"I think you might, I don't know," He ran a hand through his hair, "mean something more to me." He looked down, refusing to meet her gaze.

"I think you mean something to me too." She reached up to put her hand behind his head. She didn't have to pull: he came willingly. His head leaned down to hers and their lips met.

It was different from the previous night. That was forceful and needy, whereas this was... well, it was magic. His soft lips caressed hers and his hands went to the side of her face, there was no way that they could tame that unruly hair of hers.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy! What is this?" McGonagall appeared before them, her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. Behind her stood Pansy Parkinson, a look of shock on her face.

"It wasn't just a one-time thing, was it Draco? That's what you told me! You and I were to be married at the end of the year! What now? You and that filthy little mud-" Pansy was hysterical but McGonagall stopped her before she could utter the final word.

"Miss Parkinson! Get back to your class; I will deal with your request at another time! And might I remind you that this is your Head Boy and Girl that you are bad-mouthing! They have the right to take points from your house!" She was furious and her voice echoed around the corridor. Pansy turned around and scampered off to whatever class she had been taken from, giving the Heads a dirty look over her shoulder.

"Explain." McGonagall tapped her foot against the floor as she looked down at the two unlikely lovers. They were still wrapped in each other's arms, too shocked to move.

"It's something, we just..." Hermione began, looking to Draco for reassurance.

"We don't know what it is, when we do-" Draco started.

"We'll tell you." Hermione finished, smiling up at the blond.

"Alright, well be careful of the school. If they find out, well. You'll come to that."

"Thanks Professor!" Hermione called out as McGonagall walked away. "What now?" She asked as she turned to Draco.

"I think we should skip the rest of our classes and-" Draco had a gleam in his eye.

"No," Hermione cut him off. "I can't miss any classes but I promise you will get to see the Gryffindor Head Girl dorm tonight."

"Alright." He murmured as he brushed hair out of her face. "Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place." He muttered as he hugged her one more time.

* * *

**There it is, there will be more but don't forget to review! Tell me if you find it! Eleviel.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, first off I would like to send a huge thankyou to all those who read and then review! Your feedback makes it better.**

**The lyric was _Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_ from a song named 'Hallelujah' (Paramore, Riot!)**

**To the LitStudent who reviewed last time, you are an amazing person. Your honest and truthful review is the kind that I want! I didn't even realise the thing about Shakespeare, I learnt something, YAY! Also, instead of going back and fixing it, I have decided to make it part of the plot! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! Feel free to review again with any other things that bother you!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The waiting was the hardest. Through the rest of potions, then Defence Against the Dark Arts, after that was lunch and then Transfiguration.

Draco's final class for the day was Alchemy. It was a small class of fifteen seventh and eighth year students. This included Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Cho Chang, Padma Patil, Luna Lovegood and Seamus Finnigan, and himself. Draco was a little worried that they would all be disintegrated by one of Finnigan's explosions by the end of the year

The class was relatively simple for Draco though he knew that most of the others struggled with it. Although, on that particular day, it was a very distracting class. He could swear that Hermione was purposely slanting in her chair so that when he looked over he could see up her skirt.

"Finally," He mumbled when Slughorn let them go. He turned left along the corridor in the direction of the Slytherin common room and dorms. As he turned his head in the other direction just for something to do, he happened to look into the classroom that he and Hermione had … used. He stepped in and was only a little shocked by what he saw in there.

"I thought we were doing this in the Gryffindor common rooms!" He exclaimed when determined hands grabbed at his tie and yanked on it so hard that his chin hit his chest. He helped her pull it over his head and started to undo the button on his shirt while she ripped at his trousers.

"Hmm?" Hermione smashed her lips onto his and ran her free hand through his pristine hair. She smiled against his lips when his trousers fell to the floor and he was left exposed to the cold dungeon wind.

He groaned when she wrapped her hands around his length and pushed her back against the exact same desk that they had used last time. She was already nice and naked so he didn't have to undress her, although he wouldn't really have minded if he had to.

"I need you inside me. Now, Draco. NOW!" Her voice was low and needy, her fingers clutched tight on his shoulders as if holding onto him for support. She arched her back and screamed when he slammed into her, unable to control himself.

They both moaned as Draco began slow thrusts in and out. It was on the third stroke that he hit it. Her G-spot. She threw her head back and let out a long shudder, whether out of pain or pleasure Draco wanted to see her do it again.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

"Faster, please, please!" Hermione had brought her head up to the crook of where his neck met his shoulder and she let her fingers roam his back as he slammed in faster and faster.

Soon they were both panting and she was screaming his name in ecstasy.

"There, just there. Oh!" She almost blacked out from the force of the orgasm that hit her then. It came crashing over the tall cliffs and swept her up to a new height, one that she didn't even know existed.

Draco came soon after, thrusting in once more then spending himself in her tight depths. He rubbed a hand against her small waist and kissed the top of her head as they both came down from their highs.

"So, off to the Gryffindor Head Girl dorm? Or do you want see the inside of my room again?" He gave her a sly smile and tugged on one of the strands of her frizzy hair.

"Why would we go to my dorms?" She asked as she slid out from under him. She reached for the neatly stacked pile of clothes on one of the surrounding desks. She plucked a white lace bra from the top and pulled it over her arms and onto her body. As she hooked the clip she looked over at Draco. "I mean we can if you want to, I just don't know why you would mention it."

"I mention it because you said it. Earlier today." He had a frown on his face, now, and an accusing finger was pointing at her. He brought it to his chin as if pondering an escaping thought.

"When earlier? Oh, it doesn't matter. We can go to my room if you so desire." She wiggled her eyebrows at him smiled when he came over to do up the buttons on her blouse.

"Uh, sure." He said, sliding one button through it's corresponding hole and then the next. He should just let it go. So she has a bad memory, who cares? He mentally shrugged and focused all his attention on doing up the blouse. He grinned when he purposefully let his fingers brush against the curve of her breast.

* * *

That night was spent with unsavoury activities and little sleep. Thankfully no-one seemed to notice the blond slipping out through the door in the wee hours of the morning. Just as they hadn't noticed him the previous night, though how they'd managed that, he had no idea.

He made it back to his dorm room without anyone saying anything about his whereabouts the previous evening, leaving him time to spend a few minutes looking out the door and having a sip of pumpkin juice. He didn't think as he stood there, he just watched.

He watched as each little Slytherin first year ran past his door in neatly pressed uniforms to make it to breakfast on time.

He watched Pansy and Daphne and the rest of _those_ girls walk past and noticed that Daphne gave him a sour look. That was strange. Last Draco knew, he and Daphne had been on good terms. Shrugging, he went back to his observations.

* * *

The Great Hall was crowded and as Hermione watched Pansy and co. walk in she was reminded of the encounter the previous day. Not wanting to have the same experience again, she got up and darted out of the room, her back turned to the sounds of astonishment coming from her friends.

"Shit, Her-Granger!" Draco caught himself just in time from saying the young witch's name. With all the people coming and going from the Great Hall, it would have definitely been noticed.

"Merlin, Malfoy! You think you would have grown a pair of eyes by now!" Hermione brushed past him, forcing herself to suppress the grin wanting to burst out upon her face. At least until she was alone, then the laughter bubbled up and she sounded so much like a 'witch' that it could have been called a cackle.

"What you laughin' 'bout, 'ey Granger?" She didn't notice either Crabbe or Goyle until they were almost on top of her. Startled, she turned towards them and then burst into new fits of laughter and the looks of idiocy on their faces.

"She laughin' at us, Goyle?" The dropped Gs of Crabbe's question sent Hermione off even more. Soon she was clutching her belly and bent almost in half.

"Tell your…" She giggled, "Tell Draco that I was wrong; he _definitely _has eyes!" As she walked away from the stunned idiots, she laughed some more.

* * *

"And she called you _Draco_." Crabbe said his name in a high-pitched voice that one might use as a generic girl voice.

"She did, did she?" Malfoy pushed passed the idiots he called friends and started out towards the Gryffindor common room. Stopping halfway up on of the moving staircases, he realised he didn't know the way.

"Oh, Malfoy. It seems I just can't stop bumping into you today!" Hermione said as she slipped passed him on the stair. Before she could go any further, he had grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face him.

"What was with the 'Draco' to Crabbe and Goyle this morning? They may be idiots but they do notice things." He tried to contain his anger, he really did. "What were you thinking?" His whispered words were more frightening than if he had yelled at her.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, or did you already forget?" She hissed back at him, aware of the strange looks that were sent their way.

"Of course I haven't forgotten." He took a step down towards her. "How could you think I could forget?" He twirled a piece of her hair between his fingers.

She slapped his hand away. "Now who's being daft?" She took a step down as well, taking care not trip. "People are going to talk, Draco." She whispered.

"Does that matter? What could they do?" He reached for her hand this time but she took another step away.

"They could do something terrible!" She whispered, though her whispers were becoming louder each time she spoke.

"Why do you care what people think? Are you hooked up to their leash? I don't think so!" Draco leapt down the stairs now and almost engulfed her in his arms but she slipped through.

"It's been two bloody days! I don't think we're ready for this." She hissed as she turned and ran from him.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone!" He shouted after her retreating form. "Get out of my way!" He shoved through some second years and grimaced when one of them almost fell over.

"What is happening to me? I care when stupid second years almost fall and I'm falling in love with a mudblood." As he said that word, the 'L' word he knew it was true. "Ah, bollocks!"

* * *

**I know, I know. This chapter was shorter than the others but I didn't have anything more to add and I didn't want to go to fast. I'm not very good at taking things slowly when it comes to writing so I am doing my best here! I hope you liked it and don't forget to review! For anyone who is also reading Dallying in Detention, the new chapter will be up by tomorrow, I promise! Tell me if you find the lyric!**

**Thanks again to the LitStudent! Please review! Eleviel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it has been so long, I have been busy. Anyway the lyric from last week was ****_Why do you care what people think? Are you hooked up to their leash? _****From the song 'Anklebiters' (Paramore, Paramore - the self titled album). This chapter may be a little shocking but it does clear up some stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Autumn came and went, filled with fevered kisses and disturbing sexual encounters between the Slytherin and the Gryffindor. Soon it was winter and the frosts came over the grounds and the students rugged up even more than they usually did.

Sitting in the Gryffindor common room, arched over a book and scribbling on the parchment beside her, Hermione Granger tried her hardest not to think about what Malfoy had said months back.

"Stuff it," She muttered before slamming closed the thick book and gathering her things. She made her way towards the Head Girl's dorm in the Gryffindor rooms and, when she was in, slumped down onto the bed, her books crashing to the floor.

"Oh good, you're here." A sultry voice said form the adjoining bathroom. A silver-haired man came out, dressed only in black pants, his bare chest rippling with every movement.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione whispered, trying to scold but a grin was playing about her lips. She sat up and watched as his muscles flexed.

"What? A guy can't visit his girlfriend late in the afternoon?" He pushed her back down and crawled on top of her, pressing his lips firmly against hers. She could feel his erection through the thin cotton of his pants.

"Mmph, Draco." She pushed him off her and got up, walking to the other side of the room. When he gave her a questioning look, she turned her head and refused to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong, honey-boo?" He said, pouting his lips like a little child.

"Firstly, don't _ever_ call me 'honey-boo'-"

"Sorry, just trying something new." Draco mumbled.

"- and secondly, I just … I just want to sleep tonight." She turned away from his shocked expression and hugged her arms around herself.

"Since when have you ever just _wanted to sleep_?" Draco stood up from the bed and came over to her. He pulled her arms out from their position on her body and nudged her chin with his. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She tried to pull out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge and all she ended up doing was tiring herself out. When she finally relaxed, he pulled her close and gave her that look. "Stop it." She mumbled, turning her face away from his.

"No. Tell me what's wrong." He used one hand to hold both her arms and brought her face back to his with the other.

"I … I have a test tomorrow." She still didn't meet his eyes, instead staring at an apparently very interesting spot on the carpet.

"No you don't." Draco said trying to get her to look at him.

"How would _you_ know?" She finally met his eyes.

"I have all the same classes as you, remember?" He leaned down and grazed his lips against hers.

She pushed at his chest and tried to retreat again. He held her still. "What is wrong with you?" He said, his voice was almost an octave higher than usual and filled with worry.

"Nothing, I just need to sleep. Please?" He released her and she turned from him, heading towards the bathroom.

"Why are you going in there?"

"To get changed."

"It's not as if I haven't seen you without clothes before." She found that she couldn't escape his gaze this time and backed up into the bathroom doorway.

"I just…" She looked as if she were thinking up an excuse before she sighed with resignation and took a step towards her cupboard instead, her hand clasped protectively over her stomach.

He caught her just before she could hide in the wardrobe doors and pulled her towards him, resting his chin on top of her head. "What's wrong with your stomach?" He whispered, dreading the answer.

"Nothing, it's fine." She was almost convincing, but Draco knew her better than that. He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in the fruity sent of Hermione's hair.

"Is it… are you…?" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

A small sob choked out of her throat and she pushed a hand up between them to cover her mouth. Draco withdrew so he could look at her face, down to her belly, then back to her face.

"Shit, Hermione." He wrapped her in his arms again. This wasn't her fault. He was the one responsible for protecting them. He was the one who should have taken care. He was the one who should have bought the condoms. And now…

"I know. What are we going to do?" She pushed her face into his chest and pulled her arms around him. She sobbed quietly and he could feel her tears on his bare skin, making him shiver.

* * *

They woke with the covers sprawled around their legs. Both pairs of hands were clasped over Hermione's belly and she had her head rested on his chest. The sun was streaming in through one of the windows and Draco marvelled at its presence during the morning. The dungeons didn't have windows.

"Hey." He said as he kissed the crown of her head.

"Hey." She murmured, flicking her eyes up to him, looking through her lashes. She had sleep in the corners and they were blurry with water. "Then she remembered what she had told him; "Oh, shit."

"Yeah. A baby." He leaned over and kissed her belly, pulling the shirt up and pressing his lips to the softly swelled flesh. He rested his head against her stomach to see if he could hear it kicking. "Why doesn't it kick?"

She laughed at him and Draco found himself smiling as well. "It is barely anything more than a fetus." She ruffled his hair and then glanced at her wand, which was projecting the time into the air.

"We have to go," Draco said as he followed her gaze and saw the time. "We're going to be late." He groaned as he sat up, the muscles in his back stretching and hurting from where he had slept on them funny.

"What are we going to do, Draco?" She was staring at the covers on the bed.

"Well, we are going to get dressed and then go to class. Alright?" Draco pulled at her hands and she looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I meant about the baby."

"It can barely be seen right now, no-one will notice. We can figure that out later." He pulled at her again, trying to get her up.

"We haven't even told anyone that we're seeing each other."

"Well we should do that then." He smiled at her and then went to her cupboard, pulling out a uniform for her and a uniform for him. Yes, he had moved into her dorm and she had moved into his, depending on where they slept.

"No. I … I can't." She got up from the bed and pulled off her sleeping clothes.

"Are you still on this? I was all right waiting a few months ago, back when we were just beginning, but _now_? This is getting ridiculous!" He pulled on a crisp white shirt, then pulled the tie off the coat hanger and put that on, too.

"You can't be too careful anymore. With all that is waiting for you." She reached for the skirt on the bed, stepping into that and pulling it up.

"Oh, come _on_! What is waiting for you that could hurt us? Hurt you?" He pulled on a jumper with a Gryffindor symbol, shrugged it off and then found a Slytherin one.

"Your _fiancé_ for one!"

Draco stilled. "That was called off, you heard her."

"When would I have heard that? She hasn't spoken to me except to insult me!" Hermione roughly did up her tie and pulled on the jumper that Draco handed her.

"That day! The day you spilt the potion on me. The day you told me about Shakespeare. Which I have been reading, mind you!" They were yelling now and Draco was expecting a student to come and knock on the door any moment.

"I have never spoken to you of Shakespeare!" Her eyes were blazing with fury and confusion. "I didn't even speak to you that afternoon."

"Yes, you did! You spilt the potion on me and then when you walked out I followed you! I sat with you and I told you that what we had was more than just an auction! You told me about Shakespeare and how we were from separate houses. Then you told me about how they both died in the end – which, by the way, you were _wrong _about! Then Pansy came along with McGonagall and yapped at us, breaking off the engagement! Then you went away to clean up and when I got back to class you were there already! I whispered in your ear that I couldn't wait to see you that night." Draco was breathless by the time he was finished.

"No. I spilt the potion on you; I walked out and went to the bathroom. I cleaned up and then I went back to class. _Then _you whispered in my ear and told me you couldn't wait to see me! I _never_ spoke to you of Shakespeare and Pansy did _not_ talk to us! I was never with you!" She was now face to face with him.

"Then who was with me?" Draco said quietly. He couldn't meet Hermione's gaze, instead choosing to walk out of the room, in full view of the Gryffindor's who were gathered around the door. He didn't care if they saw him.

"Shit." Hermione muttered as she saw Ron and Harry in the crowd.

"You are seeing _Malfoy_?" They said together. Disbelief was spread across their faces and they were looking at her with a mix of betrayal and disgust.

Hermione laughed to herself before starting the long and overdue explanation.

* * *

**What are they going to do? Who was the person acting as Hermione? These are questions that you will get answered next week, or maybe the week after. That depends on how much I have on! Please review. Eleviel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there. I realise that I haven't updated in so very long. I have many excuses which I bet you don't want to hear, but mainly it was writer's block. So sorry about that. **

**The lyric from last time was ****_You can't be too careful anymore, with all that is waiting for_****_you _****and that is from the song Careful (paramore)**

* * *

_Chapter Five_

"I still can't believe you're _going out_ with Malfoy." Ron said again, his face in his hands and his orange hair all tousled from where he had ran his hands through it. He laughed a little to himself before looking up at his two best friends. "It's gonna take me a while to get used to it, okay?"

"Yeah, right. Okay. Um, Hermione, can Ron and I have a little time to talk? Please?" Harry gave her a little smile before nodding at Ginny to take Hermione away. "We won't be long."

Ginny led her away from her bedroom where they had been talking and down to the common room. Hermione had decided against telling the boys about her pregnancy but she knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Ginny. And so, before she even had to ask, Hermione said, "Ginny, I'm pregnant."

"Come again?" The youngest Weasley turned her head so quickly that her hair fanned out behind her, creating a horizontal halo of sorts. When Hermione repeated herself, Ginny rapidly sat down on the nearest couch, almost missing the cushion and landing on the floor. Almost.

"It just sort of … happened." Hermione sat down next to Ginny and wrung her hands in her lap. She could feel the sweat starting to spread in her palms and wiped them on her skirt.

"Things like a _pregnancy_ don't just happen, Hermione."

"I know. I … he … we just forgot." She grimaced as she said it and wouldn't meet Ginny's eyes.

"You just _forgot_? You? Hermione Granger forgot? It must have been some seriously good sex." Ginny grinned at Hermione and the brunette gave a small smile in return.

"Oh, it was."

"All things Holy and Good, Hermione! I did _not_ need to know that! Especially about Malfoy!" Her grin held as she said it and she shoved a little at Hermione. "Was he better than Ron?"

"Definitely! And I thought you didn't want to know?"

"I don't! But I do. Oh, I don't know what I want!" Ginny laughed and hugged Hermione to her. She felt a little something soaking through the shoulder of her school shirt and only then noticed that Hermione was not shaking from laughter. "Oh, Hermione," She said as she rubbed the brunette's back. "It'll be alright."

"Is everything alright?" A familiar male voice said as he sat down on the other side of Hermione.

"How'd you get in?" Hermione asked as she pulled her face off Ginny's shoulder. She rubbed at her already red eyes and gave another small smile.

"I never left. I just … hid." He returned her smile.

"You, Draco Malfoy, _hid_?" Ginny's voice was so full of disbelief that she as almost sarcastic. She stood up from the couch and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess…?" Malfoy pushed a hand through his white-blond hair and wrapped his arms around Hermione. "Are we good?" He gave Ginny a pointed look and rested his head on the top of his girlfriend's.

"No."

"Why not?" Malfoy didn't only look confused, he sounded it too. He stood up from the couch, leaving Hermione by herself.

"You got her bloody _pregnant_!" It wasn't Ginny's voice but another Weasley's. The one standing in the doorway. The one with such a heated and angry look on his face that it could melt butter.

"I did no such-" He cut himself off and then looked sheepishly at Hermione. "Yeah, I guess I kinda did." He laughed a little at the floor, his hands coming up to rub at his face.

"Do you think that this is some kind of laughing matter? Do you think that you can go and get _my _girlfriend pregnant and then giggle about it? What is wrong with you?" Ron all but launched himself at Draco, his arms coming up to grab his throat as he moved towards the Slytherin.

Then Hermione was there. Slapping him. Slapping him so hard that it almost broke the skin. "What was that for?"

"How dare you call me that!" Her voice was little more than a whisper. Her eyes were a mass of cold fury, burning ice. An impossible thing. "How dare you call me _yours_." She advanced. "How dare you lay a claim to me that you never had. That you never will have." She turned from him. "That I never gave."

"You _are _mine, Hermione."

And that was when Draco punched him. There, in front of the entire Gryffindor house. They all stared at him, and at the Weasley on the floor, holding his jaw in one hand as he pushed himself off the ground with the other.

"Draco." Hermione gasped, both hands coming to rest just above her abdomen. The anger in her eyes went from a blazing fire to a smouldering ember. "Why would you do that?"

"Didn't you hear what he called you? I couldn't let him do that. I just …" He was almost pleading. "Hermione, please."

"Merlin, why are guys such dicks?" She mumbled as she stumbled from the room, her hand over her mouth. Ginny soon followed.

* * *

Her hand clasped the slick porcelain and freckled hands pulled back her hair. She retched and her body flung forwards.

"Oh, Hermione." Ginny handed her a piece of toilet paper and pulled her frizzy hair out of her face. She rubbed tenderly at the back of her friend's neck, massaging the skin until the body rattling shakes had subsided and Hermione was once again still.

"Can't I just meet a guy, who isn't ruled by ego?" She said as she turned to face Ginny, her hands ran down her face and she wiped her mouth with the toilet paper.

"I hate to break it to you Hermione but those guys are mostly gay." She smiled a small smile and rubbed Hermione's back. "I hate to see your heart break, but I've been there before."

"When, Ginny? When have you been pregnant, _then_ have your current boyfriend punch your former boyfriend because Former laid a claim on you." Her tone was harsh and Ginny was a little taken aback.

"Well, I have been pining after Harry for seven years and it took him six of those seven to finally realise."

"Shit, Gin. I'm sorry for sounding like that. I just… Merlin, this situation is just really horrible." A stray tear ran down the curve of her cheek and she looked up at the ceiling, hoping that gravity would force the sob back down her throat.

"I know. Sorry." Ginny hugged her best friend to her and smiled against the crown of her head, just like Draco had done earlier. Thinking of that, Ginny moved her head out of the way and just held Hermione, until the soft crying turned into wracking sobs and then finally the brunette fell asleep.

* * *

**I hope you liked that. Eleviel**


End file.
